


Grey

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Grey, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: Fading color.





	Grey

He chases shadows birthed of his own mind  
Delving deep into silent coats of rust  
No solace can be found looking behind  
He knows not of remnants of ash and dust

His ghosts wake as victory nears his grasp  
Bones are brittle with this wand'ring soul  
Iron gateways fall apart with a gasp  
His darkness conquers embers and burnt coal

He searches for some lost trove of his past  
A threatened feline with nothing to save  
Mortar crumbles; compassion cannot last  
He dreams of that which he seeks and he craves

In barren fields, she calls for him to stay  
In darkness, white and black all blend to grey.

**Author's Note:**

> (but nobody came.)


End file.
